


A Little Respect

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD isn't the only one who likes to daydream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of [](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chromaticvision**](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/).

Turk met Dr. Wen's gaze from across the operating room while the nurses readied themselves for the operations. They each had a body lying on a table in front of them, twin brothers both in for the same surgery. Turk gave a slight nod to Dr. Wen as he raised his scalpel. "Good luck, Dr. Wen."

"Thank you, Turk. Good luck to you too." Dr. Wen also raised his scalpel in his gloved hand.

"You're welcome, because you're going to need it." Turk nodded to the nurses assisting him. "Let's do this!"

Both surgeons bent down and proceeded to cut into their patients. The song _A Little Respect_ played throughout the room because Turk had lost the bet for music selection. But he wasn't going to lose this. He wasn't!

When he was close to finishing, he looked up to see where Dr. Wen was in the procedure. Suddenly, the Todd popped up in the middle of the room in his jungle print banana hammock and a big grin.

"I'm the best surgeon," Todd said and began wiggling his hammock.

Turk couldn't help but get distracted by the swaying and it was in those terrifying moments that Dr. Wen yelled out, "Done!" Turk shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized what had just happened.

Turk clenched his fists in the air and screamed. "No. Noooo!"

"Honey, wake up." Turk jerked awake as Carla shook his shoulders. "You were screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

Turk coughed into his fist, as he sat up on the couch of the doctor lounge. Fortunately, no one else was there besides the two of them. His wife kneeled in front of him with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look on her face. "Uh, nothing at all. Baby, am I the best surgeon in the hospital? Better than Dr. Wen?"

"Of course you are." Carla leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Good thing you asked me the easier question, but if you asked me if you were better than the Todd, than I'd have to say no."

Turk's mouth dropped open as Carla moved back. "What!"

"Kidding, kidding! You're the best surgeon ever. Now come on, let's head on home." Carla stood up and held out her hand.

Turk took Carla's hand and got off of the couch. "Baby, I'm going to be the best. You just watch. I'll do finger exercises and sew oranges in on my off time."

Carla leaned her head on Turk's shoulder as they walked out of the lounge, passing other doctors in the hall. "Whatever. You're just going to eat a bag of chips and pass out in bed."

Turk shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but it'll happen someday. You'll see, I'm going to be Chief of Surgery one day."

As they left the hospital, Turk saw Dr. Wen and Todd talking to each other in the hall and he glared at them as he passed them by. He wasn't going to let them ruin any of his future dreams.


End file.
